outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Comes Here?
|previous = Dangerous Conjectures |next = All My Sins Remember’d (Season Five) |image = file:Pascalleengaged.jpg |caption = Pascalle West announces her engagement. |season = 4 |number = 18 }} 'Who Comes Here? is the eighteenth and final episode of Season Four. It is the highest rated episode excluding the sixth season, which was at an earlier time. Synopsis As the Wests take on the Greegans, battle lines are drawn, blood is spilt, and pav goes flying. But who will emerge victorious? Plot It’s the day of Grandpa’s wedding and everyone is in for a surprise or two. Judd is surprised that Cheryl has over-ruled Ngaire’s instructions and allowed Loretta to come to the wedding. Loretta finds that Hayden has been invited. And Cheryl discovers Van and Sheree in bed together. Judd also finds Munter[ getting Grandpa stoned before his wedding. All in all, it will be a good do . . . Then as all are gathered, a couple of wedding crashers arrive – Wolf with Jethro. Cheryl is taken aback to see this change in the world order, but Wolf and Jethro’s explanations are enigmatic. Wolf warns Nicky that there are to be no reprisals against Jethro because of the container incident, and Loretta and Pascalle come to blows over the pavlova. Cheryl tries to confront Van about Sheree; and Van takes Wolf on, only to find that his father doesn’t seem to care. Pascalle has found that Nicky was involved with the container of steroids, but he convinces her that he has no beef with Jethro. As now in the dead of night, Jethro arrives at west house, beaten up. He was attacked on the way back to his motel by Nicky’s associates and only saved from further harm by Wolf and Falani. Cheryl confronts Nicky, and wants Pascalle to see the damage to her brother for herself. Pascalle tries to argue Nicky’s innocence, but is eventually convinced that Jethro put himself on the line to save her. Nicky is angry to hear what has happened, but knows that claiming his innocence will not win the day. He leaves a message to Pascalle letting her know that he will show her how much he loves her – as Pascalle reveals to Cheryl that despite believing them, she still feels heartbroken. Cheryl finds that Van is determined to stick by Sheree and is despairing of her family when Sheree arrives upset. She informs them all that Nicky has been beaten up because of them. On hearing this, Pascalle rushes to his side and finds that Nicky earned his injuries because he tried to intervene with his associates and sort recompense for Jethro. But his real reason was Pascalle. Van now hears from Jethro that he is the father of Sheree’s twins, but Van refuses to believe it. Cheryl frets about Pascalle, who now returns to let them all know that Jethro is no longer in danger. She has fronted a hundred grand to pay back the steroid money. Wolf and Jethro are aghast to think she’s handed money to Nicky, but Pascalle is angry that once again they are casting aspersions. Cheryl now realises that Jethro’s return was deliberately orchestrated to get at Nicky and is annoyed. But Wolf insists it’s all in the family cause and renews his appeals to Cheryl, but she doesn’t budge. Wolf is left bereft. Now we find that Nicky has indeed finessed Pascalle out of her money, and also that his injuries were inflicted by none other than Sheree. But Pascalle is blissfully unaware of all this. Cheryl feels like the family cause is now over to her, and to this end she asks Loretta to return home, and also stops Van and Sheree from moving out. As the family, including Ngaire and Grandpa sit down to dinner, Pascalle returns to let them know that she asked Nicky to marry her. Pascalle is now engaged, and her family are appalled. Seeing their reaction, Pascalle turns her back on them. Rather than Nicky being bounced, Pascalle is the one driven away from her family. Category:Episodes